Love Roulette
Love Roulette is the play that is put on by the Grade 11 drama class in Season 11. The play is a thinly veiled portrayal of Eli Goldsworthy's first breakup with Clare Edwards. Cast and Crew Cast *Fiona Coyne as Clara Edwin (Clare) (Although Imogen Moreno was originally playing Clara's role) *Eli Goldsworthy as Ari Golds (Eli) *Riley Stavros as Jack (Jake) Formerly Fritz (Fitz) *Chantay Black as Blackjack dealer Crew *Written by Eli Goldsworthy *Directed by Fiona Coyne *Supervised by Ms. Dawes *Set design by Jake Martin *Score by Sav Bhandari, Jenna Middleton, and Mo Mashkour Plot In Dirt Off Your Shoulder (2), Eli reveals the plot, "A tale of a high school romance gone wrong. The hero's, (Ari/Eli) betrayed at the school dance (Vegas Night) by a manipulative lover (Clara/Clare) who has become obsessed with a religious psycho (Fritz/Mark Fitzgerald)." In Lose Yourself (1), Eli and Fiona Coyne talk about how they want the audience to know that Clara (Clare) likes Ari (Eli). Fiona then notices Clare watching Eli and says, "Maybe she stands in a doorway watching him work." Eli doesn't know that Clare's watching him and is confused and continues working on his play. Jenna Middleton and Sav Bhandari co-write and Sav and Mo Mashkour co-compose the theme song of the play that takes place during Vegas Night in the show. In Lose Yourself (2), Eli makes some changes to the plot that makes Clara the hero in hopes to get Clare back. In Extraordinary Machine (1), Eli changes the play completely so that Ari and Clara end up together. He also changes Fritz's name to Jack, a reference to Clare's then boyfriend Jake Martin. In Extraordinary Machine (2), just as the play is about to start, Fiona decides to fill in for Imogen Moreno, since she's 10 minutes late. Eli improvises the end of the play, which is where he tells the truth about hurting Clare and his mistakes with Clare. He decides to burn the script because he realizes that 'You can't write your life.' and that every time something would change with Clare, he'd change the play. He and Clare both end up in tears after Eli finishes his speech while the audience explodes into applause, believing that the monologue was all part of the show. Ms. Dawes even congratulates Eli on a job well done after the show, calling the ending "very meta." Quotes *'Clara': "We can’t be together. Because all we would do is spiral into another epic vortex that ends with you crashing a hearse into a wall. We’re all a lost generation." *'Clara': "It’s Vegas Night. A night when dreams come true. But is this a dream, Ari? Or a nightmare?" Ari: "You’re tearing me apart, Clara. Just tell me what you want." Clara: "Oh, I’ll tell you, but not with words." (Clara and Ari Kiss) *'Clara': "Ari, you can't fight Jack." Ari: "He dragged you into this godforsaken casino. He started it." Clara: But I won't be able to live with myself if he finishes it. Please. [Clara caresses Ari's cheek] [Ari kisses Clara and as he turns away Jack appears with a knife] Jack: "Never turn your back on the blade." Ari: (Turns to Clara): "Traitor!" *'Clara': "Wait! Switch drinks." Ari: "Fine by me." Jack: "Fine by me as well." *'Clara': "Ari, there's enough room for you and Jack in the world." Ari: "But, not in your heart, Clara. Not in your heart." *'Ari': "Thanks for coming. I just hated the way we left things. The truth is, you should be with me, not him. We'll run away. Where no one could ever come between us again. Just you and me against the world." [Clara put her hands in Ari's] Clara: Just you and me against the world." [Clara kisses Ari] *Eli: No matter how much all of you want a happy ending, YOU CAN'T HAVE IT!!! I tried to write one, but it's impossible. I re-wrote and re-worte but things kept changing. And I hurt people and I... and I knew they were hurting. (Half-Laughs): But I didn't stop. Because your mind tricks you. It tricks you into thinking that things are fine. They're not fine. Nothing's fine! IT'S ALL WRONG!!! at [[Clare Edwards|Clare]]: I'm all wrong. That's it. There's no happy ending. Burns 'Love Roulette' Script Eli and Clare: (Crying) Trivia *The play is based on Eli and Clare's relationship and hard times with Fitz. *Eli changed it so that "Clara" is the hero. *Eli changed "Fritz's" (based on Fitz) name to "Jack" based on Jake Martin. *The play was performed in Extraordinary Machine (2). *The line "You are tearing me apart, Clara!" is a reference to the most infamous scene in The Room. Differences Between Eli/Clare & Ari/Clara *Clare wasn't the reason that things went bad for Eli and Clare, but Clara is the reason things go bad in the play. *Clare was just trying to help Fitz, and Clara becomes obsessed with Fritz. Additionally, Clare only talked to Fitz three times after he came out of Juvie. *Clare only went to Vegas Night with Fitz to protect Eli and Adam, while Clara betrays Ari by siding with Fritz. Score Writers *Sav Bhandari *Jenna Middleton Composers *Sav Bhandari *Mo Mashkour Lyrics *Revealed in Lose Yourself (1): (Sung by Jenna): "Look into my room." *Revealed in Lose Yourself (2): (Sung by Jenna): "I'm running through the hallways of my heart. To try and save my life. I'm running through the hallways of my heart. From the hunter's knife." Line Category:Season 11 Category:Degrassi Category:Plays